A Passionate Break-Up
by CrispyNipples
Summary: Clove has had a small crush on her best friend, Katniss, for a while now. But Katniss is straight. And has a boyfriend. But one day he breaks up with her, and she, of course, goes to her best friend for comfort. And she got the comfort she wasn't expecting. .:One shot:.


**AN: **This is a dare my friend made me do.

It's a smutty one-shot of Clove and Katniss. Because I can. In Clove's POV. AU. The whole package.

* * *

><p>I groan as the morning sun hits my eyes. Great, another day of school.<p>

I get up and walk over to the dresser and pull out some clothes, I put them on and walk back over to my bed. I sit down and look at my phone, it's already eleven AM. My phone buzzes and I see I got a text. From Katniss, my secret crush, and best-friend. She probably doesn't even like girls, but she's _so _beautiful. And she has a boyfriend.

**Clovie, can I come over to your house? Gale just broke up with me and I don't know who to go to! Please! T-T**

_Her boyfriend just broke up with her. I guess this can be my chance. _

I immediately text back.

**Sure, come over. :o**

I hit send and walk out to the kitchen.

Ever since I moved out, my house has been quiet other than the TV and me accidentally breaking things, or falling over. I hear frantic knocks on the front door of my apartment. I run over there and open the door. The tall brunette throws her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.

"Ssh," I hush her, leading us to the couch, "What all happened?"

"We-we were k-kissing and he p-pulled away, and said he d-didn't love me anymore, and when I asked h-him wh-why he said I-I was too u-ugly!" She sobbed.

"Oh, you aren't ugly, I think you're beautiful. He must be blind," I say rubbing her back soothingly.

She looks up at me, her face tear streaked, and asks, "Really?"

"Yes, I always have," I say. She looks down, in attempt to hide the blush I see already forming. I use my index finger and thumb to pull her chin back up. "I also think your blush is adorable." She wipes the tears off her face. She closes her eyes and starts leaning in. I start leaning in too, and soon our lips meet. It feels like magic, as our lips move together. She wraps her arms around my neck as my snake around her waist. I'm startled as I feel her tongue touch my lip. I open my mouth and as her tongue touches mine our moans mingle together. She wraps her legs around my torso, and my arms wrap just under her butt as I pick her up and lead her to my room.

I lay her down on her back as we pull away breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," I say. She smiles at me.

"Me too," She admits before attacking my lips again.

She flips us over so she's on top.

"I didn't know you liked girls," I say.

"I do, and I always wanted to kiss you," She says, attacking my lips again. "Me too," I mumble against her lips. She tugs on the small of my back, bringing me down so our bodies are flush against each other. She flips us over so she's on top.

We pull away again and she latches her lips to my collarbone, licking, sucking, biting, doing anything to make me moan.

She starts to unzip the hoodie I put on before she texted me. The only thing I have on underneath is a thin tank top, and a purple bra. She pulls it off and I start to feel a little self-conscious. She must see it in my eyes, as I try looking anywhere but her.

She pulls my chin over, so I'm looking her right in the eyes. "You're beautiful," She says in a serious voice with a hint of, dare I say envy? "Thank you," I mumble. She pulls me into a passionate kiss before pulling up my tank top to show my stomach.

I feel a surge of confidence run through me and I start to pull up her shirt. I get it up to where I can start to see her pink bra. She pulls it all the way off.

She starts tugging at my tank top again and I lift my back off the bed so she can pull it all the way off. She throws it at the other side of the room and stares at my breasts almost... hungerly.

I try to resist the urge to cross my arms across my chest, and instead distract myself with unbuttoning her pants. I pull down her zipper and tug down her pants as far as I can get them. She kicks them off and starts on mine. She pushes me up further on the bed and unbuttons my jeans with her teeth, and pulls down the zipper the same way she did with the button. She slides my pants painfully slow. She finally pulls them all the way off and goes to the back of my bra. She unclasps and pulls it off in one swift movement. Making me completely naked except for a flimsy pair of panties.

She licks her lips and drops her head down to one of my breasts. She circles her tongue around the nipple before sucking on it. While sicking and nipping on my nipple I go and unclasp her bra and take it off. I hold one breast in each hand, kneading it and running my thumb over her nipples. I feel her moan while sucking on my nipple, sending vibrations through my chest.

She switches breasts and is sucking on the other, while pinching and rubbing the now swollen nipple on the other.

I finally pull her head up, mid-suck, and kiss her again. She gets the memo and starts pulling down my panties. She gets them all the way down and runs her fingers through my moist folds.

She dips her fingers inside me, pumping them in and out. Curling her fingers at the perfect time. She adds another finger, and another, until she's pumping three in and out of me. Doing everything to push me over the edge.

I moan her name one last time before coming on her hand. She pulls her fingers out and licks the juices off.

She bends down, so her face is eye level to my still dripping center and runs her tongue through my folds. She does it again, and again. She plunges her tongue inside me, dipping it in and out. She sucks on my clit, pushing me over the edge. Again.

As soon as she pulls away, I flip us over.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn," I say leaning down and kissing her. I reach down and rub her through her already soaked underwear. She moans into my mouth as I rub her more fierce and pull away right before she can come. She whimpers in protest, but I kiss her again before sliding her underwear down her legs.

I plunge my fingers inside of her. Bringing them in and out, like she did with me, rubbing her bundle of nerves with my thumb.

I feel her walls clench around my fingers as I keep going. She comes. Hard.

While she's panting I duck my head down to her delicious center.

I lick and suck until she comes again. I pull back and back up to her.

She's still panting and I hug her and nuzzle my face in her hair.

"I'm tired," She says, yawning.

"Me too," I smile at her as she wraps her arms around my torso.


End file.
